Physical
by Calico17
Summary: Es war alles ein schöner Schein. Sie haben es nur nie fertiggebracht, sich einander zu stellen. Unromantische und unbeschönigte Analyse der Chase/Cameron-Beziehung. You're warned. Leichte Spoiler für 7-04.


**Physical**

Hohe, breite Wangenknochen und ein schmales Kinn.

Blondes Haar.

Ein eher kleiner Mund mit schmalen Lippen.

Augen, in denen nicht zu lesen ist.

Es ist lange her, seit er ein Foto seiner Mutter betrachtet hat.

House hat ihn darauf gebracht, und er findet es erstaunlich, mit welcher Vehemenz er es tut.

Etwas steckt dahinter, und er weiß nicht recht, ob er danach graben soll oder lieber nicht.

Einen Köder zu schnappen, den House auswirft, gleicht einem Himmelfahrtskommando. Für seine Ehe ist es eines gewesen.

Er legt das abgegriffene Foto auf die Tischplatte neben ihr Hochzeitsbild.

Sie sehen sich tatsächlich ähnlich.

Seine Mutter, seine Kandidatin für das Team, seine Exfrau.

Sie gleichen sich so sehr, dass er sich wundert, es nicht schon vorher bemerkt zu haben. Es ist nicht wirklich überraschend. Er weiß, dass Vorlieben und Eindrücke sich bereits in der Kindheit einprägen und manifestieren.

Alles, in dem sie sich gleichen, ist rein physisch.

Nichts als Schein.

Er fragt sich, zum ersten Mal, was er eigentlich über sie weiß, und erstellt in Gedanken eine Liste.

Er weiß, wie ihr Haar riecht.

Er weiß, welche Blumen sie liebt und welche Farben sie bevorzugt.

Er weiß, dass er es mag, wenn sie sich an ihm schmiegt in der Nacht, unbewusst und unbeabsichtigt, doch er hat keine Ahnung, weshalb sie es getan hat.

Wenn er sich zwingt, darüber nachzudenken, was er an ihr geliebt hat, ist er überrascht, weil es nichts über sie verrät.

Es bleibt an der Oberfläche, beschränkt sich auf Äußerlichkeiten.

In einer Hinsicht immerhin ist sie wie seine Mutter: undurchdringlich und nicht fähig oder willens, ihm etwas zurückzugeben, auf das er glaubt, ein Anrecht stellen zu dürfen.

Aber selbst darin wankt er.

Es ist nicht viel, was sie ihm gegeben hat. Er geht nicht so weit, sie auf Wangenknochen und Haarfarbe zu reduzieren, doch er fragt sich, wie viel mehr er von ihr sehen durfte.

Wie viel mehr sie ihm gegeben hat, das es wert gewesen wäre, es zu lieben, weil es zu ihr gehört.

Weil es zu der Frau gehört, die er geheiratet hat und die er versprochen hat, zu lieben.

House glaubt, ihm fehlt eine emotionale Bindung, seit sie weg ist. Chase findet das amüsant und vielsagend zugleich, denn House muss es besser wissen, weil er im nächsten Moment eine Fixierung auf seine Mutter vorschlägt.

Er widerspricht sich.

Wirft alles an die Wand und wartet ab, welche seiner Theorien haften bleibt.

Nüchternheit ist es, die ihm sagt, dass es keine emotionale Verbindung zwischen ihnen gegeben hat.

Die Erkenntnis ist bitter, doch er hat es in dem Moment akzeptiert, in dem er die Scheidungspapiere unterzeichnet hat.

Ihr Abschied, nichts weiter als Physisches. Eine körperliche Vereinigung, weil es mehr zwischen ihnen nicht geben konnte.

Sie ist nicht bereit, mehr zu geben, und er nicht fähig, Konsequenzen zu ziehen.

Es war besser als nichts.

Er weiß das jetzt, und darum findet er sich damit ab, auch wenn er sich nicht viel besser dabei fühlt als am Anfang ihrer Beziehung.

_Du bist der letzte, für den ich Gefühle entwickeln könnte._

Sie hat Wort gehalten, aber er fragt sich immer noch, weshalb sie so weit gegangen ist.

Eigentlich war sie nie wirklich da. Nie greifbar.

Manchmal denkt er, er hat ihr etwas aufgezwungen, das ihr nicht entspricht.

Manchmal denkt er, er hat sie genau so manipuliert wie sie ihn.

Indem er Verständnis gezeigt hat, hat er versucht, an sich zu binden.

Er versteht jetzt, dass er nachgegeben hat, aus Furcht, sie anderenfalls zu verlieren, und allmählich begreift er, dass es nicht die beste Basis für eine Beziehung ist.

Er denkt daran, dass er investiert hat, mehr als sie, doch er ist sich nicht mehr sicher, ob er es Liebe nennen will.

Vielleicht hat er nur jemanden in ihr gesehen, die sie nicht ist.

Vielleicht hat er nur ausgeprägte Wangenknochen und sanftmütige Augen gesehen, und vielleicht hat ihm das ausgereicht.

Äußeres.

Oberflächliches.

Nichts, was tiefer geht.

Er schaut ihr Foto an, eine hübsche junge Frau, die in die Kamera lächelt, doch er kennt nicht viel mehr von ihr als das, was er auf dem glänzenden Papier sehen kann.

Sie ist stark, äußerlich.

Unabhängig, mit festen Richtlinien.

Sie hat die Neigung, ihn nicht an ihrem Leben teilhaben zu lassen. Sie hat die Neigung, festzuhalten.

An allem hält sie fest, aber nicht an ihm.

Weil er sie nie wirklich hatte.

Sie braucht ihn nicht wirklich; er liebt ihre Stärke, ihre Schärfe, ihre Dominanz, aber sie gibt ihm nicht das Gefühl, selbst stark zu sein.

Sie bestimmt die Regeln, und als er eine davon bricht, bricht sie mit ihm.

Er war zufrieden mit dem wenigen, das sie ihm zugestanden hat, und es erschreckt ihn ein wenig, dass blondes Haar und eine unbewusste kindliche Prägung ausreichen, um mit einer Frau vor den Traualtar zu treten.

Wie viel an ihr hat er geliebt?

Wie gut kennt er sie?

Nicht einmal darüber ist er sich sicher. Er kennt jeden Winkel ihres Körpers, aber er weiß nichts über das, was in ihrem Kopf vorgeht.

Weil er nie danach gefragt hat. Einfach nur akzeptiert und das Beste gehofft hat.

Es erscheint ihm seltsam, aber er vergleicht sie mit der neuen Ärztin.

Optisch ist sie ihr ein wenig ähnlich, doch er ist verblüfft, wie wenig sich ihr Charakter gleicht.

Sie ist offen zu ihm, von Anfang an. Sie ist verletzlich. Sie zeigt Schwäche und schämt sich nicht dafür. Sie nimmt seine Unterstützung an, und sie ist ihm dankbar dafür. Er fühlt sich gut in ihrer Gegenwart.

Es ist anders als mit Cameron. Er kann sich an nicht viele Gelegenheiten erinnern, in denen sie ihm ein ähnliches Gefühl gegeben hätte. Er begreift, dass sie einen zutiefst männlichen Instinkt ihn ihm ausgelöst hat, den Cameron ihm verweigert hat.

Sie hat ihm erlaubt, stark zu sein.

Er stellt fest, dass er dieses Gefühl genossen hat.

Er nimmt noch einmal die Fotos und hält sie nebeneinander in seinen Händen.

Dasselbe Lächeln.

Dieselbe Gesichtsform.

Doch Cameron hat wenig von seiner Mutter, und Dr. Kelly Benedict hat nichts von Cameron.

Es ist nur Oberfläche.

Eine Fassade, die ihn anzieht.

Es macht ihre Ehe zu etwas Oberflächlichem, und er spürt Enttäuschung und Erleichterung zugleich.

Enttäuschung über sich selbst, weil es House gebraucht hat, um ihn auf eine Ähnlichkeit hinzuweisen, die plötzlich nicht mehr so abwegig ist und ihn einiges klarer erkennen lässt.

Erleichterung, weil er sie jetzt loslassen kann.

Weil er sie vielleicht nie wirklich geliebt hat.

Der Gedanke ist leichter zu ertragen als der, dass es anders gewesen sein könnte.

**Fin**


End file.
